full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne Sutton
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Roxanne Sutton, or Roxy Rocket to her employers, was a professional stuntwoman starting at her teenage years, but was fired due to her taking too much risks for her adrenaline high. Hearing about the werewolves, she journeyed to Everett, and landed a thieving job for Black Mask, just to meet them, but became smitten by Alpha. In fact, he was the reason she was there: to either chase or be chased into her ultimate thrill. Unfortunately, a genocidal scheme by Black Mask made her realize that there were others who didn't mind getting others hurt in their highs. Fatally wounded in stopping him, she was unintentionally saved by Alpha by an accidental bite, bringing her in to the Lunar Knights as their technician and pilot. Characteristics *'Name': Roxanne Sutton *'Aliases': Rocket, Roxy Rocket, Adrenaline Junkie, Andrenalyn *'Age': 27 *'Hair': Reddish Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': The thrill, excitement, adventure, danger, a man who can give her the Ultimate Thrill Ride *'Dislikes': Party Poopers, Buzzkills, people getting hurt *'Family': Unknown Father Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background The Ultimate Thrill Roxanne Sutton aka Roxy Rocket, was formerly a stunt double for a Hollywood actress. When she was young, her mother passed away, so her father had to raise her by himself. A stuntman himself, his specialty was bikes and planes, to which brought a fascination for Roxanne to wanting that way of life. Unofrtunately, the thrill had to come to an end, as her father died in a stunt gone wrong. Unknown to her, her father was actually dying of lung cancer due to smoking too much. It left a scar in her heart that she could only fill by doing her father's line of work. When she started in her late teens, she became a highly professional Hollywood Actress and stuntwoman. At the height of her career, Roxanne Sutton regularly doubled for several famous action heroines, executing a series of spectacular stunts. She even doubled for some of the men during fights and stunts. Athletic, adventuresome, and completely fearless, Roxanne's growing addiction to danger became the undoing of her professional career. She insisted on doing ever-more dangerous stunts, until she became so reckless that no insurance company would cover her. The danger of the work became more important than the work itself. Because of that, she lost her job after any company couldn’t insure her. Sutton Unable to continue working in films, she turned to crime to satisfy her needs in the thrill of the chase, both financial and personal by indulging in fast paced exploits. Donning a leather costume, using movie dialogue and mounting a custom rocket-propelled vehicle, she adopted the name "Roxy Rocket" and committed a series of daring heists in Gotham City. Often, Rocket would deliberately commit her thefts in plain sight, relying on her guile and the speed of her rocket ship to let her make her escape. She began stealing jewels for Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin, and escaping on her rocket. But when Batman took large risks to prevent her, she thought she had found someone who enjoyed the thrills of living life dangerously. However, this belief ended after he got her arrested. She then tried her hand at Metropolis with similar results with Superman. Starting Over in Everett She started stealing for snobbish high society rackets, using death defying stunts to get away, all the while fencing the jewels to pay for a side-job she had set up at a stunt vehicle shop. However, someone had kept their eye on her and hired her for a thief for a big-time score: Black Mask. Not wanting to lose that kind of a thrill, Roxy immediately hopped on the case. Though she got more than what she bargained for when her exploits had her bump into Alpha, the Wolf-Man. He managed to keep up with her on his feet, as well as escape just as narrowly as she did. This led to her having a small crush on him, thinking he'd be a better choice than Batman ever was. And she was right in more ways than she thought. Though Black Mask was aware of her risk-taking, he warned her not to go too far, as he didn't want to spoil the surprise he had for what was to come. But Roxy was still in it to get the thrill from Alpha, as she planned a similar stunt she and Batman were in that led to her arrest. Though when she thought the final stunt would provide the ultimate risky thrill, it only risked one of them, as Alpha broke the thirty foot fall, and was in human form, revealing her his identity of Peter Talbot. Waking up, she saw that Alpha had taken most of the force, and barely moved. Realizing she had caused his supposed death, she had felt something she swore she'd never feel again when her father passed away: guilt and loss. Staying by his side, and shedding a tear for him, she apologized, to which Alpha forgave her, surprising her indeed. Recovering quickly, she took him to her garage, to which she felt an open heart-to-heart was in place. Explaining her past, Alpha felt more sympathetic in her stunts and risk-taking. He confessed to her that by doing what he did, he felt he was closer to his deceased parents than any time. At that second, when her heart was touched, she kissed him, making out with him until both had their shirts on. But Peter stopped her in time, as Roxanne asked if there was someone else. Peter was silent on that, but Roxanne sadly smiled, as she figured if that was the case. When he transformed and was about to leave, Roxy smirked, saying she wasn't going to lose to the one that had his heart, and he left, with her looking back. However, both were unaware that Black Mask had an agent follow her, and soon learned of her 'guest'. Playing the Role of the Hero In the middle of a plan of what Roxy thought would be robbing the bank of Everett after setting a package in the building, as she plays with Alpha, Roxy and the others learn that Black Mask plans to set off a mini nuclear bomb in order to wipe out Tobias Whale, Rojas' SCU, and the Knights in one fell swoop. As he and his forces begin go to make a get away while also dealing with the SCU along with the other Knights who are trying to find the bomb while dealing with all the chaos going on, Alpha goes to stop the bomb only to run into Roxy with her flare gun pointed at him. Just as Alpha turns around to handle two of Black Mask's men, Roxy blasts them with her flare gun, and helps Alpha knock them out leaving Alpha confused. He asked why she's helping him, Roxy says it's because she's only into crime to put her life on the line, not the lives of others no matter who or what they are. She leads Alpha to the bomb that she hid and while Alpha deals with different soldiers attack them, Roxy works to attach the bomb to her rocket, and send it somewhere safe before it explodes. While doing that on the roof as she finishes programming the coordinates for space, she is shot just above her heart by Black Mask as she calls her a poor excuse of a thrill seeker for chickening out when faced with death. Roxy starts to fall back, but not before she finishes programming the rocket to take off, sending it to the stars. As she begins to fall off the roof, Alpha goes to save her, but ends up stopping her fall by biting her shoulder when he fails to reach her with his hands. Soon the bomb goes off blinding everyone, allowing the pack to use the opportunity to disappear before Rojas, and the SCU sees what happened. Ultimate Thrill: Love At the mansion, Roxy sleeps for a day before waking up to find herself in Talbot Hall, and in wolf form due to the full moon being that same night. At first she is freaked out, but then feels a new sense of excitement from being in her new form, and the strength it gives. As she heads for the roof to see what she can do, she finds the Knights in wolf form waiting for her in order to make sure she doesn't wander off until they explain a few things. They inform her what Alpha did by accident as he apologizes along with Black Mask managing to get away, with most of his men being arrested, along with her being considered dead when her rocket was launched into space with her in it. Roxy takes the news in at being considered dead to the world pretty bad, as she says she's going to her room to take this all in, and leaves the room. Just as the Knights are thinking that it went well, they see Roxy jump out the window of her room, and make a break for it with a big smile on her face. They follow her to stop her from going to Everett due to it being on edge right now but learn that she's just getting used to her wolf abilities alone, and enjoys having the new abilities to push her thrill seeking career even further leaving the Knights stunned on how well she's taking all that happened. Roxy then decided to stay at Talbot Hall, becoming their Stunt Wolf, techincian along with Tom, and pilot. Personality Roxanne is a woman who seeks the thrill in doing stunts and death-defying escapes. After all, her main reason for working as a stunt double was that she enjoyed the adrenaline rush and the thrill provided when engaging in the dangerous stunts. Unlike other villains, Roxy's crimes were fairly benign. She was always the one being put at risk. The reasons for her risk-taking is due to escaping the guilt and loss of her father, whom she loved and admired dearly. It's also shown that she's willing to change just to show she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She's also shown to be quite a romantic, as she loves action movies with romance in it. Often when going on a date with Peter, she'll settle for any sappy romance, whether a fancy restaurant, walking on a beach shore, or renting a motel room. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Probability Field Manipulation': Her lycanthropy gave her the ability to affect probability fields through psionic means in order to give herself "good luck" in her activities. This allows incredibly unlikely events to happen in Roxy's favor. This ability is tied into the positive aspects of her personality: should she attempt to use her powers for a selfish or evil act, or should she give up hope, her powers will fail to function or even backfire, giving her bad luck. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat(Basic but good)' *'Thievery' *'Acting': Roxy was a successful stunt double before she was forced to quit by her insurance company. *'Acrobatics' Equipment *'Lunar Knights Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Flare Gun-like firearm' *'Rocket': A long, jet powered craft that could be ridden like a horse - it even had saddlebags. It had autonomous flight at high and low speeds Relationships Roxy’s Relationships Gallery Roxanne Sutton (Rockette) suitin' up.JPG|Roxanne Sutton (Rockette) suitin' up Roxanne Sutton, the Fearless She-Wolf.JPG|Roxanne Sutton, the Fearless She-Wolf Roxanee Sutton, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Roxanne Sutton (Rockette), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Charity James Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternatte Universes Category:DC comics characters Category:Peter (FMK)'s Love Interests